Servitude
by BluX
Summary: Daisuke lives as a slave but things change when he is purchased by a tall and cunning young businessman. [slash].
1. Servitude Chapter 1

I do not own DNAngel.

Servitude  
Chapter 1

Hot and blinding pain. The searing stabs of white light tracing up the nerves of his neck, translating behind his tightly closed eyelids. Harsh colors flashing within his mind. He dared to open his eyes, they slide open just a sliver. Everything was so blurry from the tears that burst forth from his eyes, he couldn't control them anymore. He saw the fuzzy outline of his bare legs and feet, the cold stone floor. His voice didn't register anymore, his cries fell on two sets of deaf ears. He felt air rushing through his throat, in and out, in and out, but whether it produced a noise, he didn't know. His ears felt as if they had swollen on the inside, his heartbeat slammed fast within them.

He felt it, the familiarity. He felt something connect and jar one of his bones. He quickly clenched his eyes tighter and suppressed the lump of nausea that pressed so hard inside his throat.

The pain stayed, his master swinging the stick at a constant painful and sickening cadence. The stick never bigger than a thumb, never break the skin. Daisuke wondered if there was a point when the pain became so immense that it was a sort of numbness, like when you fingers or toes get far too cold.

The frail boy couldn't remember when his master finally became tired and left him. Daisuke just lay on the cold floor, devoid of clothing; sure the bruises would begin to show soon. His eyes opened at some point and they just stared, unfocused.

An empty stare, an empty heart, an empty soul.

He had been born into it. Slavery. They had torn him away from his parents at young age, their faces only existed as gray smudges in his mind. He had been passed along, once a master had become tired of him, he would be sold again. To another master that was there to beat him, torture him, use him.

He had tried to run. Every time he had tried to run, tried to escape. He had never made it. Always at night, always getting caught. It seemed as if something always prevented him, keeping him in sickening servitude. Every time always as bad as the last. Getting caught and getting beaten. The tears fell on their own accord, a way that his body reacted to pain anymore. He'd be sold soon, he had disobeyed, no one wanted a disobeying slave.

He just lay, lay and wait for master to come back and command him to dress and throw him down, tie his hands together with itchy rope and throw him into the back of the wagon to the auction. To the auctions…

Dreams only whispered of happiness, hell licked at his heels.

* * *

This was just a quick idea that I felt like writing. I promise I'll make another chapter as soon as possible, but I wanted to submit this before I fall asleep. It would make me so very happy if you review this, and like I said, I promise to write a chapter the next chance I get. Thank you so very much. 


	2. Servitude Chapter 2

I want to apologize for the very quickly created story and for the possible bad grammar and spelling. I posted the first chapter quite quickly and I wrote this one in just as much time. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 2

The cloth that wrapped tightly around his head to obscure his vision was itchy and smelled metallic. He could feel the heat of the sun beating down on him and his clothes felt far too warm. The less of the world a slave sees, the less they wish to escape the master's believed. Perhaps it was true. Hence the blindfold.

It must be the burning hours of midday, when the sun was at it's highest in the sky. He could feel the wagon bump and jerk along the trail and the horses snort as his master whistled harshly and snapped the reigns. A small nail that must have wriggled its way out of a plank in the wagon was digging happily into Daisuke's hip. Yet he could not move, his wrists tied tightly with the same scratchy rope behind the small of his back.

A small bird broke into a lazy song nearby.

Considering it was a day of punishment yesterday because of his attempted escape, Daisuke had been surprised to acquire some bread. He drank some water before they left, though. That painful ache started to pull at his insides as they demanded food that he could not provide.

Hoping, praying that the jolting ride would become so much shorter.

Daisuke had always let his hopes rise when the masters would take him to the auction. He always knew they'd be crushed when the master that he would dream of would never come. His mind had become adjusted to this let down. He would stand and keep his eyes low on the platform beside the podium with the smelly man in a suit that would talk ever so fast, never meeting eyes.

Good people wanted good slaves. They'll be good if they don't look you in the eye. If they don't look you in the face than they've already accepted the fact that they can be defeated, they can be defiled and not complain. The ones that don't speak, the ones that don't look, the ones that have nothing left in them. No fight, no fire, no defiance. That's what they wanted. They wanted you to be broken already. Beaten and taught, scarred and emotionless. They always wanted the healthy and hollow. Scars and blood, bruised and broken all showed defiance.

Healthy and hollow…

Daisuke found himself being hoisted out of the wagon by harsh hands. The sounds of auction flooding his ears. The auction man in the smelly suit with his booming voice, the masters yelling out prices. They wanted so much from you for such a little price.

You could always hear the young'uns yelping as they're sold to a work farm or some other, ripped from their mothers leaking eyes and weak arms. A sharp pain picked at Daisuke's heart at the sound, but it rubbed away as quickly as it had come.

Daisuke noted as he began to be pulled forward, then sharply sideways, and then forward again that his master had forgotten to take off the blindfold. It mattered not, this way his eyes would not be distracted from their permanent watch at his feet. Being shoved sharply up some stairs amidst yells and shouts. The auction man's voice was getting dangerously close.

A rough pull and his hands were free again, immediately falling loosely to his sides. Totally compliant, don't itch your wrists, don't move. Maybe that one chance when he'll be pulled from hell would be today. A blank and tart hope that was shattered before it could be considered.

"And here we have the magnificent lot number 49. Well suited for labor, housework, a little something on the side if you know what I mean…" A nervous laugh from the crowd. They never hid anything. They were just masters.

A rough hand pulled his arm out to the side, so people in the crowd could examine it. Daisuke could already hear the people calling out numbers, endless amounts of money for the fire haired young boy. Mostly men's voices, but Daisuke could hear some female voices, their dainty lace fans fluffing through the air, puffing at their curls and prissy hats.

The heat bore down and Daisuke could feel a small beat of cool sweat slowly tickle its way down his forehead to be soaked up by the blindfold. No breath out of place, smooth and even. The smell of the auction man was stifling. Daisuke's head slowly swam as his stomach tightened dangerously like a length of old twine on the brink of unraveling. He wanted to examine the spot where the nail in the wagon had been attacking his skin but no movement meant it had to wait, perhaps for quite some time.

A small involuntary tremor shivered its way down Daisuke's spine as a droplet of sweat streaked down the very middle. Unnoticed, hopefully…

Voices called out numbers. Higher and higher Daisuke guessed. Sharp yells and soft cries.

A smooth voice rang out through the din of voices, like smoke wafting slowly and softly through the air. Daisuke swallowed hard.

"Show me his eyes and I'll consider giving you triple that amount…"

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers. I know that I do. But I amazingly have the next chapter in the works ALREADY. I'm so excited! I'm also excited that you've read this far and really really hope that you will review as well. Thanks so much for reading.: D 


	3. Servitude Chapter 3

I find it funny that I originally had an idea for the way this story would be but in response to some reviews I got, I decided to change it a little, in order to add a little more to the storyline. A great big thank you to all reviewers, you gave me good inspiration. Yet again, quickly written so excuse bad grammar and spelling. Thank you.

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 3

"Show me his eyes and I'll consider giving you triple that amount…"

A soft demand that immediately was carried out.

That same rough hand yanked the cloth from over Daisuke's eyes. The brightness of the sun hit them and he blinked profusely. One fleeting moment over the crowd, his eyes found owners to the voices that had called before. One sweep of the crowd that couldn't be detected until they flitted over something. Something straight out and to the left, white and blue, sharp eyes and light hair. His eyes stayed for a dangerous amount of time, mentally tracing the figure that stood there.

An implosion seemed to fire within Daisuke's stomach and his heart began racing on it's own as he mentally beat himself. His eyes raced to their place all the way down and to the right a little. Inside, Daisuke prayed that his gaze had not stayed too long.

"Two-hundred-ten"

"Two-hundred-twelve"

"Two-hundred-fifteen and a half"

"Three-hundred…" That voice that floated above the rest. Lazily and yet forcefully reaching Daisuke's ears. Perhaps his momentary glance wasn't noticed…

"Three-hundred-one and a half"

"Three-hundred-two"

"Three-hundred-eighty-one…" The picture that Daisuke's mind had drawn flashed before his eyes. Those eyes that stared so blankly back at him…yet so interested…intrigued…

Mumbling. Silence.

"SOLD!-for three-hundred-eighty-one dollars to the man in the dark coat and glasses!"

Sold, oh god. Sold. Those words echoed harshly, painfully, in his mind. The torture, the beatings, the tears and the horror. It was all beginning again within his mind. His heart sped up and his breathing started rasping past is throat. He could only see purple and yellow, green and blue. Bruises. No, no, stay up. Keep your knees. That knot started to tighten within his stomach and a lump began to grow inside his throat. The pain, blinding pain. Just keep moving, don't fall. Everything began to get light. Floating. It'll be fine. Just keep moving…

"Alright, our next lot for bidding is-…" Daisuke's ears swelled up again inside, hearing only quickening heartbeats. Wondering if they were his own.

Rough hands grabbing and pulling. Tripping down the stairs. He didn't need to walk on his own, those hands basically were carrying him by his left arm. Eyes out of focus but still on the ground at people's feet.

"Stay here." A large man, the one that was carrying him propped Daisuke on his own feet and he saw the big man trudge away. Overwhelming. His mind suddenly took a desperate turn, fleeting on the thought of escape. Run, yes run. Maybe he could get away if he just kept going. But no, his legs were betraying him, wanting to buckle instead of lurch into a sprint.

"…'ve already paid the man, now let's just g-…" That voice, only sharper, impatient, stopping right in front of Daisuke.

Suddenly everything was floating within Daisuke's head, began feeling weightless. His fingertips turned cold all the sudden and a violent shake overtook his chest. Daisuke felt his knees hit the ground, the bruises on them forgotten. Once again his eyes wandered up.

Sharp, ice blue eyes looking at him questioningly yet emotionlessly while light hair fell just in front of them. A sudden blur but the thought of sleep overtook it all. Keep your eyes open, stand up. Don't be ridiculous. He'll want to sell you again, yell for his money back because his slave is faulty. Keep the eyes open. Apologize, apologize. Stand up, so hungry. Apologize, apologize, apologize…

"I…." A deep breath. So hard to speak when the air won't fill your lungs. A faint pulling inside.

"I'm suh…" Another breath. Open your eyes. His eyes blinking slowly as they turned up toward the face that had bought him. Panic, hunger. Stand up, open your eyes.

"I'm sorry, mast..uh…" Daisuke fell forward, banging the side of his head hard on the ground. Darkness consumed everything.

* * *

Poor Daisuke! Too much stress and not enough food! But he'll be fine, I promise.Please be faithful readers and review. It really does make my day when you do so. Thank you so very much for reading.


	4. Servitude Chapter 4

I do not own DNAngel and that, to me, is very disappointing.

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 4

It was like hearing things through a heavy blanket at first, so far away and muffled together. Then it started to clear somewhat. The sounds of a wagon, the heavy hoof beats of strong horses, the birds, the trees, the wind and the sun. These all came slowly into focus, but not too sharply. Daisuke's blurry eyes slid open slowly. Coming into focus on a man, a young man. Violet attire with white hair, tinted blue, and steely blue eyes to match.

The young man had an elbow propped against the side of the carriage that they were apparently inside and in his hand were a pair of glasses. One earpiece was touching slightly against his bottom lip while he gazed thoughtfully out the window.

So familiar. Then suddenly the pull inside made Daisuke remember everything. The beating, the auction, and then everything going blank. This man, this was the man that had purchased him.

Vicious cycle, vicious cycle, not again, vicious cycle…

Daisuke must have made a noise because those faraway eyes the shade of a heavy rain cloud quickly returned to the present and shifted immediately to the boy laying on the seat across from him. It was just the two of them.

One of the horses neighed, a bird fluttered from a tree.

Those lips opened and that hazy voice floated past.

"Sleep. We have a bit further to travel."

And Daisuke obeyed.

* * *

It's disgusting and horrible, I know. Me writing a chapter that is shorter than me. I'm so sorry, but I really reeeally wanted to have that last line as the end of a chapter. Please don't be too angry with me! I'm writing a new chapter as we speak and I just might get it up in time for you to NOT throw sharp objects at me. I know it's a short chapter and it pretty much means nothing, but please review. It would make me happy, at the very least. Thank you. 


	5. Servitude Chapter 5

Here I am with another chapter. Longer than the last, which I appologize profusely for again. Hopefully this with sate your hunger for another chapter for now. Thank you for reading this far and staying with my through my "momentary" disappearances and horrible updates.

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 5

The window was wide open and the rose colored curtains were gently billowing in the slight breeze that entered the room, which was by no means plain but leaning more toward luxurious extravagance. The walls were a lovely shade of maroon that matched the divan situated close to the open window. Anything that was constructed of wood was a deep reddish mahogany; anything that consisted of material was either velvet, satin, or silk. A painting on the wall and a bedside table, a washbasin with a small mirror.

Daisuke awoke slowly, the twitter of birdsong filtered through the sunlight that shone is way onto the crimson rug by the open window. Lazily, opening one eye at a time, he surveyed the room, trying to remember. The pain was not there this time to force the memories back.

He must be dreaming, where in the world was he. Had he finally died and gone to another place? Away from the beatings? Maybe he had been dreaming all along…

Daisuke started and his eyes opened wide. A sudden tightening of fear in his chest. His head snapped to the side as he saw some movement beside his bed.

A young girl with short brown hair jumped up from her chair beside the bed in surprise, making a tiny mewling sound, her eyes wide. She immediately turned tail and fled the room.

Confusion. Who? What? Where?

Not long after, the door to the room slid open and the girl that ran away appeared again, popping her head in and looking at Daisuke with those big eyes. She straightened and marched into the room, soon followed by the blue-haired man with glasses.

The memories came flooding back like a tide of rain droplets fresh on summer leaves. Bit by bit, small pieces fit together in a flurry of time.

A sullen fear hit like lightning, fitting to the rain of memory. The pit of his stomach falling away and a lump in his throat. Look away, look away.

The young man came close and sat on the edge of the bed, softly dismissing the little maid that had escorted him in. She fluttered away and out of the door without a sound.

Suddenly Daisuke could feel those eyes on him. The ones that looked like a brewing storm in a distant sky. It was a few moments that felt like years before anything happened.

"How are you feeling?" That voice unlike any other master floated past again, delving into Daisuke's ears and imprinting onto his mind those storm clouds just waiting to pour down, rumbling in the distance.

Silence, he had not been permitted to talk.

"You may answer freely." That voice almost sounded amused.

Daisuke hesitated, he had never been told to speak "freely".

"I…," his own voice sounding alien, "I'm fine." The silence weighed heavy. Cursing himself quietly he quickly added "Master" to the end.

"I'm very glad."

Suddenly Daisuke felt an overwhelming need to apologize. "I..I'm sorry, master."

"No need to be." Don't look up. Daisuke had a stinging feeling. Had he caught a serious tone of care? No, impossible. He shook his head slightly, he wasn't thinking clearly.

The weight on the bed lifted and Daisuke allowed himself to glance up at the retreating back that headed toward the door. Almost as soon as he had exited the room, the bouncy maid fluttered back through the door with a platter of delicious looking food.

She walked straight up to the bed and sat the tray right in front of Daisuke, who was unsure what to do next. He just sat and stared at the food, completely sure it was not his, but wanting it all the same.

After patiently waiting a few moments, the little maid softly said, "You can go ahead and eat it."

Daisuke wanted to look up but was afraid, he didn't want to disrespect this girl, just in case she was a master as well. Her small little uniform with a white little apron, she barely looked older than Daisuke himself.

"Don't be afraid. It's alright." The girl said sweetly, softly adding a "sir" to the end of her sentence. Daisuke was reassured, no master would call a slave "sir". He was sure he was safe, for now.

Grabbing an apple off the tray, Daisuke cautiously looked up and into the little maids face. She had chin-length reddish brown hair and chocolate eyes to match. A small smile broke onto her face and a healthy pink rouge lit on her cheeks.

"What is your name?" The girl asked, clasping her hands together. Her eyes were deep and full of emotion. Daisuke felt shy for the first time in a long time.

"I'm Daisuke…" Taking a small bite of the apple, the sweet taste of the fruit filled his mouth. He was so used to stale bread and water that the sweet taste almost made his eyes water and the drums of his ears ache. He swallowed the piece and glanced at the girl again.

"Who are you?" He asked timidly, shyly looking up at her through his fiery red bangs.

"My name is Riku."

* * *

I appoligize for any spelling or grammatical things. I wasn't going to bring other characters into the story but I ended up anyway. Please accept this update in good humor, I know that you all wanted to seriously murder me for my last update. Thank you for your ongoing support. Please review, it really makes me happy.


	6. Servitude Chapter 6

This chapter is regretably short but I feel like every chapter must have a definite end. This one happened to end quite quickly. I appologize profusely but I make up for it by posting TWO chapters at ONCE. That should subside the feelings of utter hatred for not updating AND having a short chapter, right? Right?? ...i hope so...

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 6

"My name is Riku."

The girl beamed at Daisuke as he averted his eyes and tried to swallow another bite of apple; the sweet taste almost making his throat feel like it was swelling up. He could see her hand leaning into the fluffy red comforter on the bed.

Riku looked as if she wanted to say something, Daisuke took a large bite of apple, not wanting to answer any question she decided to propose. She seemed talkative and the fire-haired boy wasn't used to it. Her lips opened as if to speak…

Suddenly there was a soft, sharp sound from far away and the girl gave a startled gasp, her eyes glazing over for a moment. She froze in place for a moment then fluttered into action.

"I must go." She quickly bowed and immediately turned and fled out the door. Daisuke staring, confused, after her. The last frills of her dress disappeared behind the door and it closed, making the room eerily quiet.

Daisuke suddenly felt quite small inside the large bed, inside the large red room. The insignificance pervading his skin, touching lightly at his heart. Another bite of apple and the walls seemed to slide further and further away.

Daisuke sank slowly back under the red covers, looking around at the unfamiliar room and letting the despair and confusion finally settle in. The shock took full hold and everything became numb.

* * *

Soooo, that's it. I'M SO SORRY!!! I feel like crying because this was so short, but please don't hate me. PLEASE. Don't worry about reviewing this chapter, there's nothing really to review about. I'm sorry again . Just please give the next chapter a chance. Please? 


	7. Servitude Chapter 7

Okay, this chapter is a little bit longer than the last. I feel good because I posted two chapters at once. And I also feel good about picking this fic back up again. I left it for a long time but becacuse of the overwhelming amount of reivews, I decided I must let the show go on. Y'know what I mean? Probably not. But please, yet again, excuse spelling and grammar. I did this quickly. Anyway, READ ON!

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 7

Daisuke awoke from his open-eyed stupor when someone opened the door. The sound echoing off of the far walls and bringing his eyes back to the present. Daisuke quickly looked over and saw it was the little maid again. When he looked at her, she looked away quickly.

"Master wishes you to the bath." Riku said to the floor. She stepped inside of the room and placed her feet together and stood up straight yet kept her eyes trained to the floor.

"This way please," she stood resolutely. Daisuke hesitated for a moment, then slid out from under the covers of the bed, shivering after leaving the warmth he had just been in. He walked up to the maid and she turned on her heel to walk out of the room, he following.

They walked together as they had been trained. Riku in front leading the way, Daisuke following, both of their eyes trained on the ground in front of them. Both of them walked down long, cold corridors.

Daisuke managed to sneak a glance at the ceiling and walls, all either great blocks of polished stone or beams of deep colored, shining wood. There were side-tables with dainty china bowls or vases, lengths of cloth draped across the walls and high ceilings, great windows with brightly colored glass. Daisuke had never seen such things and found himself raising his eyes to stare more and more at the things passing by.

Suddenly, Daisuke found himself rooted to the ground, staring directly into the sun setting over a beautiful scene of mountains, trees, and a river rushing over and around small rocks. It was stunning, so beautiful. Daisuke heard a small sound to his left but continued to look directly at the great thing before of him.

"Excuse me." Daisuke tore his eyes away and found the little maid facing him staring quite directly at his face. "Are you alright?"

Daisuke looked back at the setting sun before him, "It's so beautiful."

"It's a painting." Riku said smartly, almost showing disdain for the beautiful thing. The word struck Daisuke across the face, making him dig within his mind for it, for something like it. The word couldn't seem to register, as much as he scoured for it.

"Painting?" Daisuke tried it out, sounding so awkward coming out of his mouth.

"Yes," the little maid said, looking up at it as well. "Master collects them. From what I know, they are quite expensive."

"Painting." Daisuke took steps forward, expecting to see the glass of the window he thought he was looking through. Instead, as he approached he found that the scene was quite stationary, the river frozen in its rush, the rays of the sun but stark lines of color and the trees just gobs of a thick substance. All of it surrounded by a large, decorative frame. Painting…

Daisuke reached out to touch one of the gobs of tree.

"No!" The maid shouted and ran forward to catch Daisuke's hand before it came in contact. Daisuke could feel her heartbeat thumping quick through her tense hands on his wrist. "Are you insane? You can't touch those! Do you have any idea how angry Master would be if he found out?"

Riku stared, dumbfounded, at Daisuke as a look of fear cross the boy's face. Daisuke's hand darted back to his side and his eyes retrained on the floor. The wonder of the painting overcome by the fear of consequence. The beatings ran, refreshed, through his mind. Riku relaxed her hand to her side and sighed.

"Please, this way." Riku turned on her heel and began walking again, her shoes clicking on the stone of the floor and echoing eerily. She rounded a corner and Daisuke dashed to catch up.

* * *

That wasn't so bad, was it? Okay, it was. But please review. I really need it. Trust me. I also want to appologize for the time it took me to write these chapters and how unsatisfying they are. But please, bear with me. And review, it really does help me. 


	8. Servitude Chapter 8

I really want to apologize to everyone for taking so long. I guess I wrote a whole bunch of chapters but didn't realize I hadn't uploaded them. I just found them after all this time of people asking me to write more so I've posted this chapter without really checking over it so forgive grammatical and spelling mistakes, as always. I really want to apologize again for not posting in so long. I hope you haven't all given up on me!! Please enjoy, I know you've all waited so patiently for it! Thank you, thank you!

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 8

"Please, this way." Riku turned on her heel and began walking again, her shoes clicking on the stone of the floor and echoing eerily. She rounded a corner and Daisuke dashed to catch up.

Daisuke let his mind wander into the past, thinking about the events of the past few days. Trying to recall everything that had happened up till this moment. The master with the stick, the beating and bruises, the wagon and the auction, the hunger and the pain, the new master. Then Daisuke's thoughts seemed to pause on that one subject, his new master. The thin, mysterious man with a personality like a rainy day, the lazy voice and piercing eyes. Was he bound to be like the rest?

Daisuke's thoughts abruptly stopped, just as he did, before he ran into the stationary back of Riku. A ruffle of the little maids skirt brushed the back of Daisuke's hand. He took a quick step back to create a little more space and found his eyes looking up from the ground again.

The floor was covered in glossy tile that crept up the wall in ornate designs and colors. A few windows let in some of the sun and Daisuke double checked his eyes, making sure they weren't paintings. A large mirror adorned one wall and Daisuke craned his head to see the tips of his red hair through it. His eyes flashed to the area in front of him when he detected some movement. There he saw a large area, a huge bathtub built into the wall and on the ledge of it sat his new master; those sharp eyes trained upon Daisuke's.

The fire-haired boy felt a swift pain of fear in his stomach and quickly looked down at the ground, knowing that wrong action usually constituted in immediate punishment. Riku stepped forward and bowed to the man in glasses.

"Master." She said calmly, straightening and stepping aside to reveal Daisuke completely to the eyes of the white-haired man. There was a short period of silence, Daisuke was sure that the man was looking at him but couldn't tell, his own eyes trained on his feet. With his masters gaze came a wave of nervousness that washed over the boy.

"Thank you, you may go." The lazy voice caught Daisuke's ears and made his eyes close hard a few times. Riku turned quietly, her shoes clicking softly on her way out. The stab of fear in Daisuke's stomach grew to a large pulsing ache once Riku was completely out of the room, the ache starting to grab at his lungs and quicken his breathing. Calm down, don't show him you're afraid.

Daisuke almost jumped when his new master slowly rose from his position by the bathtub, walking toward Daisuke. Just stand still, don't move. Yet Daisuke couldn't help his heart from stopping when his master spoke again.

"I have a bath prepared for you." Daisuke's eyes stayed on his feet, he could feel those steely eyes on him. Was this a test? To check for defiance? If so, any movement could cause the pain to begin. They didn't need a weapon like the other masters with sticks and whips, their own hands could cause sufficient damage.

"Please remove your clothing." Suddenly that fear that was reaching for his lungs wrapped fully around and made Daisuke's throat close. That drum of a heartbeat started to sound in his ears, seeming far away. He's just like the rest of them, he's going to beat me and break me and leave me. Daisuke was almost frozen to the spot. Always break them, always…

Daisuke could feel the hot look that his master was giving him, sure those eyes were flashing like lightning.

"I said remove your clothing." The harsh tone set Daisuke into motion. Just do as he says and maybe you won't get hit.

The fire-haired boy began pulling his dirty, stained, and tattered remains of a shirt up and over his head. The cool air hitting his skin and causing a short shiver to race down his spine. He bent slightly to place his shirt on the floor and hesitated there. His eyes quickly flashing toward his master, the look of slight impatience on his face made the smaller boy jump a little. Daisuke slipped off the remainder of his clothing, his frayed and dirty pants and stood, naked and terrified in the vast expanse of colored tile.

Fingers gripped the point of Daisuke's chin and pulled it upward and straight, right into the face of his master. A picture and feeling of another master doing the same actions with horrible intentions flew into the fire-haired boys mind. Daisuke's heart jumped and he tried to look away. No, no, no, please not again. The fingers held his chin in place and Daisuke instinctively squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible.

His master made a short sound, not able to be placed as amused or angry.

Daisuke felt another hand press upon his forehead and hold there for a few moments, then smooth back his bangs from his face. The fingers tilted his chin from side to side and Daisuke felt a ping of curiosity before his fear ate it up.

"Please open your eyes." It was more polite than the order to remove his clothes, but it was an order nonetheless, so of course Daisuke complied.

The boy opened his fiery eyes, looking directly into the stormy depths of his master's. He couldn't seem to look away, his heart caught in his chest, a sudden feeling of being somewhat weak in the knees. Then his master's eyes flickered away from Daisuke's eyes and scoured the rest of his face.

"Open your mouth, please." This order was soft, that smoke-like voice barely audible as his dark eyes focused completely on Daisuke's slightly parted lips. The boy found his breathing quickening for a different reason than fear. His face tilted up before his master's, feeling a hotness start to pool on his cheeks. Wait, Daisuke said to himself. The fear breaking through whatever had come over him and squeezing his heart tightly in its grasp as he felt something slip past his lips.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me for so long. I know I've disappointed you all because I've taken so long to follow all of your reviews and "update soon". I'm sooo sorry to all of you. I promise that I've taken this story back up and am starting to struggle with the plot once again. Thank you once again for reading. I know you're all angry at me [admit it, you are just a little bit but I always appreciate reviews no matter how long or short! Thank you and I'm sorry!


	9. Servitude Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm finally back after such a long interlude. I apologize again, like I always do it seems. ;; Anyway, here's a long awaited update to the story you've all fallen in love with it seems. My heart almost can't take how many people have commented and story alerted this fic (almost 150 and 100 respectively). It makes me so happy that you all enjoy my writing that much! Anyway, enough rambling. Please, go ahead and read. 

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 9 

"Open your mouth, please." This order was soft, that smoke-like voice barely audible as his dark eyes focused completely on Daisuke's slightly parted lips. The boy found his breathing quickening for a different reason than fear. His face tilted up before his master's, feeling a hotness start to pool on his cheeks. Wait, Daisuke said to himself. The fear breaking through whatever had come over him and squeezing his heart tightly in its grasp as he felt something slip past his lips.

Daisuke panicked but couldn't allow himself to move, the paralyzing fear gripping his legs and arms. All he could manage was a small, scared sound. His master's eyes fixed themselves back upon Daisuke's, probably sensing the fear in them.

"Just relax." The hazy voice floated into Daisuke's ears, cracking some of his freezing fear away but not completely crushing it.

Daisuke could feel something pressing his lips, never entering past his teeth. A finger pulling the corners of his mouth up and down. Some of Daisuke's fear began to melt and turn into curiosity. None of his masters had done this before. His internal defenses still stayed up, knowing that a master could never be trusted and could never be wholly good.

Daisuke felt the finger run across his teeth and push against a few of them, but never anything more than that. Then all the sudden it was gone, leaving an awkward taste in his mouth. The fingers also let go of his chin. Daisuke became puzzled and let his eyes linger on his master for a few extra moments before they returned to the floor.

The chill of the room reminded Daisuke of his unclothed state and brought his arms closer to his body, trying to retain heat. The nakedness brought with it a feeling of nervousness and embarrassment. Even though he was a slave and had been without clothing more than a few times, he still couldn't help the human reaction to others scouring your body with their eyes while you are helplessly in the open.

"Raise your arms." It was an offhand order, more of a soft exhalation of air than a sentence. Daisuke wondered if his master that had actually spoken. He awkwardly complied and raised his arms outward as his master kneeled down and began to look over Daisuke's chest, warm hands came up and began to brush lightly over skin and press here and there, making the fire-haired boy shiver.

His master's eyes were concentrated, focusing on looking over every inch of Daisuke's body, his hands following suit. The boy felt the fear and nervousness return as those eyes and hands got lower and lower toward his belly. The images of past encounters ripping themselves through Daisuke's mind. Yet, there were a few presses of fingers around his navel and then the hands were gone.

"Turn." Daisuke followed the order and turned slightly, still nervous and quite embarrassed. The hands brushed lightly down his side and pressed at a few ribs but then there was sharp pain on his hip that caused Daisuke to cry out. He didn't dare turn to look at what it was. The soft fingertips poked and prodded around in that area, nothing as painful as the first.

"What is this?" His master said, almost sternly, pressing once again and causing the pain to return full bore. Daisuke chanced a look and found a very large and almost bleeding bruise on his hip. A sudden horror took over Daisuke's chest and burned at his eyes. Oh no, the nail from the wagon. He's going to want to sell me, or beat me. Oh god, no.

"Hmm." A small, curious sound was all that came from his master before the hands were gone again.

"Turn."

* * *

Once again, thank you all for reading. It makes me simply ecstatic that you all enjoy reading my fic. I want to encourage every one of you to comment. No matter what the content, just review please. I'll be honest with all of you: I read every single review that is sent to me, some are read more than once. ;P Regardless, I'm deeply indebted to all of you who have stuck with me this whole time. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 


	10. Servitude Chapter 10

I hope you all enjoyed that last update as well as this one to go along with it. Sorry for the short chapters but I seem to like their readability and how I can place a hook at the end to lead into the next chapter. If you have a different opinion feel free to leave a review and let me know. Ahem, on to the chapter.

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 10

It was all almost a numb blur as those hands and eyes scoured the rest of his body, waiting for the blows or torture to begin like it had always been. Always the beating, always leaving, always broken. Before Daisuke knew it his master had told him to turn the last time and had stood back. Daisuke felt a surge of surprise that he hadn't been hit or kicked or mishandled yet but knew better than to move without being told.

"Come" His master said, turning toward the bathtub. Daisuke looked up at the retreating white shirt of his master, the long sleeves rolled up as if he was doing hard work.

Daisuke followed quickly, chancing a look into the great mirror and finding the reflection of himself almost ghastly. His hair was dark red from all the dirt and his skin was just the same, the bruise on his hip stood out starkly against his pale skin and a few of the bruises from the beating a few days ago were light yellow lines and spots here and there. When Daisuke saw his master looking at him through the mirror as well, his eyes fell immediately to the floor, cursing himself inside for being so foolish as to let his control slip.

His master turned when they reached the bathtub and looked down at Daisuke, whom looked down at the bath. It was very large, able to fit two or three people easily and he found it was steaming nicely, the water tinted some color and giving off a perfect scent. Daisuke's eyes watered slightly at how wonderful the steam and spice smelled. Daisuke saw his master's hand motion for him to get in.

Daisuke hesitated, still unsure of his master. A pang of fear pressed inside his chest yet he had to obey.

The fire-haired boy gasped as he tried to sit on the tiled ledge of the bathtub, finding it quite chilly, immediately regretting his little sound he had let escape his lips. He turned away from his master to step one foot, and then the next into the deep bath. The feeling of the hot water washed over Daisuke, making him relax and a shiver start at his neck and run all the way down his spine. He quietly lowered himself into the sweet-smelling water and sat awkwardly in the water.

Daisuke pulled his knees toward him and wrapped his arms around them, keeping his eyes averted.

There was a soft chuckle from above and Daisuke felt his cheeks start to burn wildly. A hand came down and rested atop his head, one thumb smoothing back one side of his bangs and pulling his face gently upward. Daisuke let his eyes slowly reach upward and felt his heart completely stop and his breath catch in his throat when he beheld what his eyes were telling him.

His master was smiling softly, the light from the window to the left making his face shine wonderfully. His eyes were suddenly bright and shone like a clear sky. His master spoke in that lazy tone, making Daisuke's heart start again and pound loudly within his ears.

"What is your name?" Daisuke couldn't speak at first, his heart beating so hard that it almost closed his throat. He couldn't look away from those bright eyes and slight smirk, feeling that burning hot blush push even harder against his cheeks.

Through the harsh sound of a heartbeat in his ears, he could hear himself weakly reply "Dai…Daisuke."

* * *

Hullo there, time for a new chapter. I suppose I'll make you all happy and post one more before I go for the time being. As always, please drop a review. They always make me so happy and I honestly tell you from the bottom of my heart that I read every single one of them (several times actually) no matter what they say. Some of them are actually quite helpful too. So please, make this poor author happy and just leave a small little note of what you do and perhaps don't like about this fic. Thank you! 


	11. Servitude Chapter 11

The last chapter in my update. I thank you all for your positive reinforcement and telling me to keep updating. Sometimes I wonder if I should give up this story but then I see all your reviews and it gets me going again on the plot. Once again, I know it's getting repetative, thank you all for your time and kind words. It really does help me get motivated to write great things.

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 11 

"What's your name?" Daisuke couldn't speak at first, his heart beating so hard that it almost closed his throat. He couldn't look away from those bright eyes and slight smirk, feeling that burning hot blush push even harder against his cheeks.

Through the harsh sound of a heartbeat in his ears, he could hear himself weakly reply "Dai…Daisuke."

The smaller boy felt a prick at his heart that made him blink a few times when that lazy voice he was starting to enjoy repeated his name sweetly back to him, then softly added a "hn" after a short pause. Daisuke' eyes couldn't remove themselves from his master's face, no matter how hard he wished. He would calmly take the beating if only for a few more moments of this.

Those stormy eyes flickered down on Daisuke's face, as he realized his lips were slightly parted again, against his will. Daisuke watched as something flared for a moment behind those lovely blue-grey eyes, like lighting without thunder, before it was gone again. Just that look brought back all the uneasiness within Daisuke. He had seen looks similar to that before, many times before. And none of them usually had a nice outcome. Daisuke looked away quickly, blinking furiously to get the image of that look in his master's eye out of his mind.

His master must have sensed his uneasiness because he withdrew his hand from Daisuke's hair, the air in the bath suddenly becoming thick.

"Please," the wafting voice almost sounded guilty, "take as long as you like." The light-haired man turned with something in his outstretched hand. Daisuke looked up and saw it was a bar of soap and timidly took it. His master stood stiffly and walked over to a chair that had been placed near the door, on the opposite side of the bath room, and sat watching the smaller boy.

Daisuke sat, nervous, thinking that his master would leave the room, but who would leave a new slave alone during his first day?

Daisuke turned to put his back to his master and started the task of washing his dirty body, being extra gentle around the area where the nail had absolutely assaulted his hip. Being sure as to not break the skin open. The small boy turned his head when he was running a soaped hand slowly over his shoulder and let his eyes flicker toward his master at the door.

There was that hot look on his face again, his eyes like lightning. Daisuke immediately felt his cheeks grow hot and looked away quickly, his poor heart thumping so fast. Somehow Daisuke knew he was just digging a hole for himself, that look of temptation in his master's eyes spoke volumes about what was going to be done to the smaller boy later on.

Daisuke focused fully on washing his hair, pushing the thoughts of past encounters out of his mind. Washing the dirt and knots out of his hair was no easy task and by the time he was completely done the water had gone cold and was a somewhat different shade than it had been when he had stepped in.

The smaller boy turned timidly around, not sure how to alert his master that he was done but as he looked, he found there was a fluffy, light green towel waiting right infront of his face; held loosely in each hand by his master. Daisuke checked his master's expression. That hot look had left his eyes and no trace of anything was in them. A complete blank.

Daisuke stood slowly and the towel that had been infront of him suddenly flew over his head and in his face. An instinctive panic spread over Daisuke but calmed quickly when he felt hands rub the towel around on his wet head, drying his hair slightly. He brought his hands up to his face as the others stopped rubbing his head.

Daisuke's bright red hair was messed around his head and face as he softly pulled the towel so his face emerged but the towel still covered most of his hair. His fiery red eyes, to match his hair, looked timidly up at his master and saw that hot look being fought back vehemently in those stormy blue eyes.

"Your new clothes are beside the mirror." Those eyes were fighting back that want that Daisuke was so afraid of. "I believe they will fit you." Then those blue eyes tore themselves away and his master turned to walk out of the bath, leaving Daisuke feeling quite small and alone inside the large, fluffy green towel around his shoulders.

* * *

Yet again, this is my last chapter update of the day. I urge all of you who've read this far to leave me a review, no matter what the content is. Whether you want something added to the story, if you don't understand something, if you do or don't like all of it, if you want me to drink more kool aide, whether you have a better idea for the plot than me or people you'd like to see in it. And all those DarkxDaisuke fans, you'll just have to be patient. I have large ideas for this story so don't jump the gun. Dark will be in the plot soon enough. Thank you all for your very much appreciated patience! 


	12. Servitude Chapter 12

Ah, I'm back again for another update. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. T.T Regardless, please read and enjoy.

* * *

Servitude  
Chapter 12

"Your new clothes are beside the mirror." Those eyes were fighting back that want that Daisuke was so afraid of. "I believe they will fit you." Then those blue eyes tore themselves away and his master turned to walk out of the bath, leaving Daisuke feeling quite small and alone inside the large, fluffy green towel around his shoulders.

Daisuke's skin prickled as the cool air of the bathroom gently wafted by. He pulled the towel tighter around himself as he stood staring at the doorway through which his master had just disappeared. Why had he been left alone? Was there someone outside the door waiting for him?

The boy's small feet padded across the tile, making sure the huge towel was wrapped securely around himself. He poked his red head out into the hall and scanned both ways but found nothing but empty hallways and large open windows letting in lazy sunlight and a soft breeze.

Daisuke quietly retreated back into the bath and proceeded to dry off as quickly as possible. The clothing his master had mentioned was indeed beside the mirror and seemed to fit rather well. The billowy white tunic was a tad large but the brown knee-length slave trousers were just right. He tucked the tunic in and almost coughed at what he saw in the mirror.

Never once had he looked so normal. If one didn't know his past, one might mistake him as a simple commoner, not some sort of house slave. His fire-red hair was even more vibrant than ever and a healthy flush showed on his cheeks. If not but a bit too thin, Daisuke was a regular boy with an extraordinary hair and eye color. Daisuke allowed himself a little chuckle as he smoothed out some wrinkles in his shirt.

He then proceeded to look around the bath again, craning his neck around to see all there was while his hand came up to ruffle his drying hair. What to do? Daisuke supposed he was to sit in the bathroom until his master, or some other slave, came to get him so he padded over to the chair his master had sat in to watch him bathe and slid onto it.

Daisuke sat up straight with his feet as flat as possible on the ground, the chair was a little tall for him. He sat this way for quite awhile before his back began to hurt so he slouched a little. A little while later he started to fiddle with his hands and ruffle his hair some more, all the while letting wayward glances stray into the hallway. Several times someone would pass by outside but only once did someone come inside.

A small blonde girl came in and only glanced at the smaller boy once. She settled down on her knees beside the bath and reached into the water to pull up the plug of the bathtub. The water slowly receded and the girl went to work scrubbing the outside of the tub lightly before rinsing it once with a pail of water she had brought with her. She tossed the scrub back into the empty pail and exited the bath without another glance Daisuke's way. The boy found it only normal to be ignored in such a way; he was, in fact, a new slave and new slaves were usually treated as such. Just a blemish in the wall.

Daisuke remained seated until his bottom ached from being sat on so long. His hair was completely dry and he was actually starting to nod off. He only woke up when he started to slip from the chair and had to right himself again on it. Finally, he decided that he'd been forgotten and as such, had to find someone or something to busy himself with. Slaves do work so he must find some of it to do.

His red head poked out of the doorway of the bathroom and into the hall and once again the halls were completely empty. Daisuke's bare feet made no noise at all as he left the bath and stepped out onto the glossy smooth marble of the hall. The hallway was quite a bit longer than he thought once he entered it from the bathroom. He slowly walked up to the first window on his right and found it open, dazzling sunlight pouring through it and onto Daisuke's face.

Daisuke found he was on the second floor, right level with the trees. Far off he saw hills of the most vibrant green. The immediate surrounding grounds were pathways of flowers and bushes, white fences and chirping birds. The warmth on the breeze was just right, almost lulling Daisuke to sleep on his feet. A large herd of white animals was rounding the closest hill, coming toward a fenced in area off the main grounds a little. A kid with a staff was following close behind them, ushering the herd through the fence gate and closing it behind him. Daisuke smelt the warmth of spring in the air and caught the light cool scent of wet earth, signifying a rainstorm brewing.

The soft click of heels on polished stone alerted Daisuke that someone was coming. He turned on his heel and stood straight as a board, waiting for whoever it was to pass. Daisuke kept his eyes low and only saw the bright flash of polished shoes in his field of vision before whoever it was rounded a corner and softly clicked away. Daisuke breathed a sigh, perhaps they hadn't seen him. Either way, the small slave decided standing around wasn't the best plan of action.

Before he knew it, Daisuke found himself at the foot of the main staircase, he supposed, which led past two rooms, one most likely a living/smoking room, and opened up to the foyer and front door. He looked forward and noticed the front door wide open, probably to help circulate the nice spring breeze to cool out the house. A fleeting sensation in his stomach alerted Daisuke of the thought that had occurred to him.

Would it be that easy?

Could he just walk out the front door and into the woods beyond the main grounds? Could escape be so simple? His feet got a head start on his brain and started to carry him slowly toward the large wooden doors. Yes, I could just run away easily. No one is here. No one would know. I could just hide in the woods and try to make it to the nearest town. No, that's too easy. Too simple.

No, it's perfect. No one is around. No one is watching. Just a little farther. Just a litt-

"Daisuke."

* * *

Gah! Caught! And so close to freedom!  
Roflcopter. I'm such a horrible person for leaving it off like that. I'm sorry. T.T Please forgive mee! Just for that, I want all of you to write a review telling me how much you hate my guts for cutting it off right there. Getting hate mails is better than nothing at all. T.T But if you want to be a kind soul and leave me constructive criticism, it will be greatly appreciated.  
Thank you all for sticking with me through these bouts of disappearing for long lengths of time. I LOVE YOU ALL!! 3


End file.
